guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Coryn
"I HAVE FREE WILL!" :—Nyroc, The Hatchling/''The Outcast'' Coryn, a Barn Owl. Formerly known as Nyroc, was born on a lunar eclipse as the son of Kludd and Nyra. He went on to retreive the Ember of Hoole and become King of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. History ''The Burning Shortly after the Battle of Fire and Ice in the St. Aegolius Canyons, Kludd and Nyra's egg, the Sacred Orb, hatches under the eclipse. Nyra names the hatchling Nyroc, which is the name given to male owls hatched on the eclipse, and promises that he will grow up to be like his father. The Hatchling. A few months later, Nyroc has his First Flight ceremony, and within a few nights is practicing figure eights and power dives. His elder Pure Ones praise him, calling him "perfect", while the other young owls are painfully envious, except for a lower-ranking Sooty Owl named Phillip, who was made Nyroc's companion by Nyra. Soon after, his father's Final Ceremony takes place, and Kludd's bones are burned. Nyroc sees dire wolves in the flames, as well as the legendary Ember of Hoole, but he does not know what it is. However, Gwyndor, the Rogue Smith who made the fire, knows it, and realizes that young Nyroc has firesight, a gift granted to only a very few. Meanwhile, Nyra feeds him false tales that Soren murdered his father in a hope to spark hate in him, which she hopes will grow until he becomes like Kludd. In reality, though, it was Twilight who killed Kludd to save Soren's life. Gwyndor returns from a trip from Silverveil where the Rogue Smith there reveals that the next ceremony Nyroc will go through with the Pure Ones will be the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones Special Initiation, or Tupsi, which will require him to kill another owl. He pretends that he wants to make fire claws for Nyra, but in reality shows Nyroc another fire, where he sees the truth about his parents. Getting the message, he retreats to his hollow to think. The next evening, Nyroc persuades Phillip to leave with him, saying that he is on a "quest for truth." They meet some crows, but Nyroc tricks them into giving the two a permanent pass into their territory. However, Nyra notices their absence, and sends out a posse to search for them. Doc Finebeak, the greatest tracker in the owl universe, is with them, so they throw themselves into the dangerous winds of the Shredders. They are stunned when they emerge and are easily recaptured by the Pure Ones. When Nyroc comes to, Nyra shows him Phillip, bound to a tree, and reveals that for his Tupsi ceremony, he must kill him. However, he refuses, so Nyra kills him instead, ripping out Phillip's heart. She tries to make a deal, saying that if Nyroc does everything perfectly from now on, she will pretend that he was the one that killed killed Phillip. Nyroc runs away, but not before being clawed by Nyra in the same spot Nyra had been clawed by Otulissa years before, only facing the opposite direction. Soon after, he meets his father's scroom (ghost), telling him that he must return, but he refuses once more and, to hide from the Pure Ones, lives in a fallen tree (or "dead drop") for weeks, sleeping at night and hunting in the day. One night while he sleeps, he dreams that a Spotted Owl named Otulissa is coming to meet him, but he dismisses it as just a dream. One day, he tries to kill a plump rabbit, but finds out that it can talk and lets it go. It reveals that it is a mystic and "web reader", and can find patterns that reflect the past, present, and future in flames, just like Nyroc can in a fire. He cannot reveal his name for that would mean the loss of his powers, so Nyroc calls him "Rabbit". Rabbit reveals that Nyroc will someday encounter someone or something called Fengo. Shortly after, Nyroc leaves for Silverveil. In the mist, he sees his father's scroom once again, and is in the middle of a forest fire soon after. Its terrible beauty transfixes him, and he is fire blinked. However, he escapes, and ends up in a spirit woods, where the scroom of a Spotted Owl, Strix Struma, tells him that Otulissa will come and help complete his journey, but when he asks what it is, she says that he must find out for himself. Soon, Kludd's scroom visits Nyroc for the last time, but Nyroc is ready and shouts that he defies him, and that he has free will. Once and for all, the dark spirit of Kludd disappears into hagsmire. The Outcast Nyroc leaves for Ambala, but he meets three Great Grays who tell him that he's not welcome there and must leave for Beyond the Beyond, which is the traditional place for outcasts, but because the day is beginning, they allow him to stay in the hollow of the dead Brown Fish Owl Simon for a short while. He finds Slynella and Stingyll, two flying snakes, waiting for him. He thinks they are from Nyra, so he says for them to kill him. However, they refuse, and take him to Mist and the eagles, Streak and Zan. Mist and the snakes begin teaching him the alphabet, and he chooses to rename himself Coryn, which is Nyroc spelled backwards. Coryn soon leaves for Beyond the Beyond because he realizes it is the place he needs to go to discover his destiny, and happens to fly over a nest of a family of Burrowing Owls: Myrtle, Harry, and Kalo, their daughter. They have lost an egg to the Pure Ones, who have restarted their egg-snatching program. Since he can guess where the egg cache for the Pure Ones is, Coryn decides to retrieve the egg, and disguises himself as a hagsfiend with bits of moss. The guards, mistaking him for Nyra's hagsfiend because of the scar his mother gave him, flee in terror, and Coryn takes the egg back to the Burrowing Owls, who are so grateful that, upon its hatching, they choose to name the chick Coryn (or Cory) in his honor. After staying for a while, Coryn leaves once more for Beyond the Beyond, and overhears a few Great Horned Owls talking about the part of the legends of Ga'Hoole where Grank, the first collier, who had firesight, rescued the egg of young King Hoole from hagsfiends and mentored him until he retrieved the Ember of Hoole and became king. This leaves Coryn to wonder if his destiny is to play the role of Grank and be a mentor to Cory the Burrowing Owl, who he thinks is destined to become King of Ga'Hoole. Coryn finally reaches Beyond the Beyond, and witnesses dire wolves hunting caribou. He befriends Hamish of the MacDuncan clan, a wolf with a lame leg, soon to be one of the Sacred Watch guarding the Ember of Hoole inside the Sacred Volcanoes, and learns about the ritual of lochinvyrr, in which the predator locks eyes with the prey as the dying animal accepts that it is worthy to feed others with its body. He and the MacDuncans see tracks of a sick wolf, and they carry news of it to the MacHeaths. Coryn also confides in Hamish the secret about his firesight. One night, Coryn is watching the Sacred Volcanoes when he hears a strange owl coming up to him, and he hides in a rocky cleft, where he gets stuck. However, the owl spots him and pulls him out. He realizes that it is Otulissa, but upon seeing the scar on his face, she swoons and goes yeep, thinking him to be Nyra. As she falls, Gwyndor, who also happens to be in Beyond the Beyond, catches her and manages to convince her that Coryn is not Nyra. Later, Coryn goes with Hamish when the latter begins his training as a member of the Watch and to learn to catch graymalkins (bad owls) who attempt to retrieve the Ember. He also begins catching coals from the sacred volcanoes and giving them to Gwyndor, as everyone else, owls and dire wolves alike, watch in awe and shout their approval. However, he sees a picture in the flames: the image of his mother, whom he suspects is not yet gone from his life. Otulissa and Gwyndor, meanwhile, have a hunch that Coryn is the prophesied heir of King Hoole, and Otulissa tells him that he needs to find his strengths. Coryn replies that he wants to be by himself for a while, so he goes to a river far beyond the volcanoes where he meets once again the scroom of Strix Struma. However, their conversation is interrupted by Gyllbane, a she-wolf of the MacHeath clan, who reveals to him that Nyra has allied with the MacHeaths so as to kill him, and that he must get the Ember of Hoole. They return to the Sacred Ring, where Coryn circles over each volcano as everyone, including Nyra, watches with abated breath. The volcano called H'rathgar, for him, appears to turn to glass, allowing him to see the Ember, and he dives and feels no heat as he grabs it. When he emerges, the wolves of the Watch, all born with a disability, are magically healed by the Ember, and they and the owls shout a praise for him. However, Nyra does not join in the celebration, and neither do Uglamore, who has left the Pure Ones, and Doc Finebeak, who has tracked her all the way to the Beyond. Nyra, unaware of their presence, moves to attack her son and claim the Ember, but Coryn tries to trick her into going into the jaws of the foaming-mouth wolf, who has reappeared. Everyone else catches on, and soon Nyra is being forced into the sick wolf's gaping jaws. However, when the sick wolf lunges, some owls scatter and Nyra attempts to escape, but Uglamore realizes what she is doing and attacks, but the wolf grabs him. Gyllbane charges the wolf, who falls onto some coals and dies. Uglamore dies before Coryn's eyes, and he orders Uglamore to be cremated. Coryn, accompanied by Gwyndor and Otulissa, flies to the Great Tree, where the former king and queen have just died, and is welcomed by his uncle Soren. The Ember of Hoole illuminates the tree, shining through the coal bucket in which it is contained. He meets his aunt Eglantine, and Otulissa sees the scroom of Stix Struma, announcing that she believes. Legends of Ga'Hoole Ezylryb, the weather chaw ryb (teacher), is dying of old age, and he summons Coryn and his uncle, Soren, to his private hollow and tells them to read some special books from the hidden room, the original copies of Ga'Hoolian legends, but before he can finish what he started to say, he dies. Coryn, as the new king of the Great Tree, prepares the Final Ceremony for him. Soon after, they lock themselves up in the hollow and read the first legend, and Coryn has a suspicion that Nyra is a hagsfiend. The rest of the Band and Otulissa have been waiting outside, and they ask to read the legends as well, so the next night, they all go to the hollow and read the second legend. Coryn shares an idea with the others that with the Ember coming back, the ether veil, or border between magic and "normality," is being shredded, and magic, good and evil, is seeping back into the owl world. As they finish the final legend, Coryn reads that King Hoole saw a Barn Owl in the flames of the volcanoes who would be next to find the Ember, and realizes that it is him. however, Twilight disagrees with the theory that the ether veil is disappearing, saying that "nachtmagen died with the last hagsfiend — centuries ago." Coryn is worried, thinking that perhaps there is still one hagsfiend left, and that nachtmagen has not died off, and will not for a while yet. The Golden Tree :''Coming Soon ''The River of Wind :''Coming Soon ''Exile : [[The War of the Ember|''The War of Ember]] Category:Barn Owls Category:Characters Category:Rulers of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree Category:Owls Category:Pure Ones Category:The Chaw of Chaws Category:Deceased